Isolate and purify various proteins and polypeptides of influenza virus. The methods employed for isolation and purification should result in an antigenic product suitable for parenteral use in man. Prepare combinations and aggregations of the polypeptides and/or proteins and evaluate the efficacy of the products as immunogens in test animals Prepare a small lot of vaccine for clinical evaluation. Safety testing and packaging of the vaccine will be done by another contractor. The influenza virus seed to be used for this project will be furnished by the Government.